


Snowflakes in New York

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Gay, Love, Married Couple, New York, Winter, lesbaian, lovley, marrierd, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel are married and live in New York, one day Chloe want to go Ice skating and they have an cute, lovley and romantical day.(Rachels POV, No lis or bts events, both are 24)





	Snowflakes in New York

Rachels POV:

Wearing my red winter coutton coat, my hair are made into two ponytails under my ears a grey jeans, a white beanie with a big pommel and white gloves, I walk very shaky, one step after another I think to myself, walking with Ice sakting shoes is not really my talent. "Wait, here" Chloe say and she reach her hand and togehter we make it to the Ice skating stage here in New york at the Central Park. It was a normal winter day here and Chloe thought its time we going Ice skating, I never did it, even back in Arcadia bay I think Chloe did it a few times before she meet me "Hey are you coming?" my blue haird wife ask me as she slide over to me and has a smirk on her face. "I promise it dont will hurt and im here to guide you, you dont will fall, I promise" Chloe say lovley to me and we look in each others eyes "Mabye later, okay Chlo, I start with watching you" I say and Chloe smiles and slade away. I walking to the barrier and lean me with my arms on it and watch my wife do her Ice skating, shes really good and fast, I bet that comes of Chloes skateboard skills, from one courner to the another one, fast as the flash, I have to admit in her black tight jeans with the white Ice skater shoes, her black punk winter Jacket and red beanie I giftet her she looks hella hot and of course with her neck long blue hair "YOU HAVE A SEXY ASS BYE THE WAY!" I scream to her and see her smirke, I look arround a see an older women she has to be 40 or something look at me suprised "Im allowed to say that, shes my wife" I say with proud and a little smile but the women look at me repulsive, let out a sight and walk away. I roll my eyes and see that Chloe is on her way to me.

it make a loud noise as she touch with her shoes the barriere "Okay now its your turn Mrs. Price and I accept no excuses" Chloe say out of breathe, I look her in her eyes and go to the entrance, Chloe follow me, as I arrive I look at the Ice, it looks not soo nice anymore "I now you can do it Rachel, im here" I hear Chloe as she would be far away, I can do it I say to myself and look up to meet Chloes blue eyes, I take her hand and carefully I made it up the ice. "OOMMGG" I yell in fear but also happynes, Chloe hold me and togehter we slide carefully "Yoe see, its not so awful" Chloe say to me and I smile at her big "Yeah" I say and be afriad if may something could happen, Chloe is behind me has her hands on my hips and guide me "okay now youre ready for some action" my wife say and I start to get nervous "wait, what?!" I say nervous and want to turn arround to Chloe but she push me and I slide a few moments alone have my arms strechd out that I dont fall "OMG, CHLOE LOOK!" I yell beacuse I am happy, she slade to me and catch me, we look at each other and we start smiling "You see, I told you its not bad, im proud of you" Chloe say and I hug her close and we share a kiss. We skating toghter for a while, holding hands or drive very carfully as it begun to get darker, we leave. 

"That was relly cool, thank you babe" I say to her and she put on her grey scarf and black gloves and reach for my hand "youre wehre Fantastic" I say very proud and we walking outside to the Park "haha Thanks, youre very also good" she say to me and we walking and see how the snowflakes start to fall. I smile at her and she smile back, we continue walking and just talking and see how the snowflakes are getting bigger and colder. We pass a Starbucks and Chloe ask "Hot Choclate to go?" I nood and we walk in and order, after we got our winter special Hot Choclates for the run we walking home and talking and couddling with each other. As we arrived home Chloe has finished her drink but mine is still half full, we get out of our beanies, jackets, gloves and shoes, I walk to the kitchen and drink my Choclate finish as Chloe is in our Bedroom and Change her chlotes, I call my Parents and tell them about today. As my wife is finished I also go to the Bedroom and change to my longsleeve winter pyjama like Chloe, open my ponytails and Cuddle me to her to our Couch, Chloe has turned on the Tv "Have I already said thank you?" I ask her in a lovley tone lying on her chest, Chloe has her tattoed arm on her neck, smiling at me and say funny "Just a few times". I kiss her gentle and say "I love you sooo much" she stroke my hair out from my face and I cuddle me close to her, feeling her arm arround my back and her lips on my forhead, a wispher "I love you too" and after a moment I closed my eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
